thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman IV
Linkara is sitting on his sofa. His wardrobe is apparently in mimicry of the wardrobe of The Nostalgia Critic. Linkara (Mimicking NC): Hello, I'm The Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to! Did you know the Superman films have the parallel history to the Batman movies? Footage of Superman movies are shown during Linkara's narration Linkara: Superman the movie was the first attempt to portray superman in a serious light. The tagline was: "You'll Believe a Man Can Fly!" And that's exactly what the director Richard Donner intended to do: Convincing the audience that the man they were seeing on screen could actually fly. But the price of this idea came too high for the producers so Donner was booted up the franchise during Superman II's production and replaced with Richard Lester. And Superman III, more emphasis was put on comedy and Richard Prior was even brought in. And boy did it suck balls! But not nearly as much as the cinematic abomination I have to review today. Welcome to Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, where we learn that wars aren't caused by differing ideology, power-hungry dictators, of economic necessities... NO! It's all because of nuclear weapons. Just nuclear weapons and EVIL people who profit from them. Linkara: And BOY! Am I not looking forward to this ONE BIG- There is sudden static in the video. The REAL Nostalgic Critic is frowning and glares at Linkara without a word. Linkara is stunned. Linkara: Oh... uh, uh. Hi... Nostalgia Critic! NC still glares at Linkara without saying a single word. Linkara: Oh, I, uh, bet you're wondering what I'm, what I'm doing here... Linkara takes off his Nostalgia Critic hat but NC still glares at Linkara without saying a single word. Linkara: Well, see here, the thing is that, I review comic books and, and you review movies, and... While Linkara makes excuses, NC slowly points his pistol towards Linkara. Linkara (Voiceover): And I figure if I was gonna review the comic-book-movie... NC charges his gun. Linkara: Yeah. I'll just quit right here. NC: NO! NO you don't! You started this dumbass review, we're gonna finish it! But first, GET OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES! NC fires his pistol. It nearly misses LInkara. Linkara: What the- How did you... NC: OUT! Linkara (Running offscreen): I'm going, I'm going! NC: Good. So let's go ahead and review... What are we reviewing again? Title card of Superman IV: The Quest for Peace is shown. NC: Ah! Fuck donkeys! NC (Voiceover): All right. We open with the familiar credits of the Superman franchise. Except they're on a budget of two bucks.... and sucky! The film is produced by the renowned schlock factory Golan-Globus, known for outright stealing money from investors to spread around to very scooby projects instead of the one they're supposed to go to. Uwe Boll would be so proud. Linkara (Voiceover): The film begins proper with Russians...IN﻿ SPAAAAAAACE!!! NC: How did you do that with your voice? Linkara: Clean throat. NC: Oh. Russians are in a spaceship and one of them sings. NC (Voiceover): Well, this is fine enough. Nothing can possibly go wrong with...